Cycles
There are about 13 cycles in the war between Eris and Warrior of Twilight, through out the 13 cycles many warriors were summon from the 13 worlds. Eris has upper hand in most the cycles, thanks to her Elite Warriors know as the The Five Gods of Wars, some theme even have their own severs, Well Warrior of Twilight has suffer from most the cycles he keep fighting her even though most of his own warriors were slain. The Cycles The 1st Cycle *The War begins. Eris summons 0, April, The Unknown and Mother as her first warriors as well as the Gods of War; WoT summons Zero, Terra, Kayle and Axarath. *April and The Unknown take part in most of the battles. April fights and defeats Zero and Terra, while Kayle and Axarath are defeated by The Unknown. *Mother does most of the supporting, discovering the Warriors of Light's plans and predicting when they would strike. *0 studies the Warriors of Twilight and takes a interest to Terra. *While the cycle sees no casualties, Terra is corrupted by Eris and becomes a Warrior of Madness, ordained the fifth and final God of War. The 2nd Cycle *Eris's forces grow stronger with the Gods of War on her side. She summons new Warriors of Madness: Victoria, Francis, Samael, Lee, Kitsune and Sanna. *With WoT still recovering from the last cycle, he is unable to summon as many warriors; only Maximilian, Blade, Liam and Zak join his side. *Zak befriends Zero, who has lost his will to fight in this cycle, and tries to help him get back on his feet and find Terra - much to Liam's initial dismay. *0 manages to sway Zero to the Warriors of Madness by coaxing him to believe that if he does, Terra will return as a Warrior of Light. With Zero's betrayal, the Warriors of Twilight lose the cycle. The 3rd Cycle *New champions for the WoT are summoned to this cycle for extra reinforcements; included are Taarin, Neydro, Rose, Jesilyn and Alice. *A growing shadow inside Liam starts to awaken, and Guthmir takes an interest in the subject. Aiming to save his new friend and eager to face Guthmir again, Taarin hunts his old enemy down. *Zak and Rose team up to rescue Zero and free him from 0's control, but ultimately fail due to the interference from Victoria. *Neydro worries about the well-being of his new comrades and decides to boost their morale by acting as their leader, much to Kayle's displeasure. *Victoria betrays the Warriors of Madness and consequently dies protecting Rose, becoming the first casualty in the war. *The cycle ends with a tie. The 4th Cycle *Ike is hired by Eris to assassinate the Warrior of Twilight. *Developing a crush on Ike, Kajira decides to help him. However, she is infatuated with Zane as well, so she drags him along. *Upon realizing WoT is in danger, Taarin and Vergil team up to protect him from Ike and his allies. Both develop a fast friendship as a result. *Zak and Rose develop a romance despite the former's fear of commitment. *Liam is in for the fight of his life when he faces off with Nex, only for it to be interrupted by Neydro, who has been hunting Nex down for a first match outside of their world. *Neydro is also confronted by Weslei but both put aside their differences and face Nex in battle once again. Weslei is killed by Nex shortly afterwards. *Ike betrays Eris when WoT, under Liam's request, pays him a higher bounty to kill her. *With Ike's betrayal and the loss of Guthmir at the hands of Taarin, Eris loses her first cycle. The 5th Cycle *Kajira becomes obsessed with Ike and plans to sway him back to the Warriors of Madness, once again enlisting Zane's help. *Most of the Warriors of Twilight do not trust Ike due to his services on the enemy side, and Liam and Zak are assigned to keep an eye on him. *Kayle decides to have a rematch with The Unknown, but then learns that Hale has been drafted to the Warriors of Madness. *Taarin and Vergil chase Devon across the plains, hoping the latter will lead them to Samael. *Deducing that his fire magic can hurt the undead, Justin believes he can put an end to Francis once and for all despite the protests of Clair and Rasia. *Liam starts falling for Clair, who is looking for her brother Zane. Zak, meanwhile, starts juggling between Rasia and Rose. The 6th Cycle *Meagan does not take a liking to Noelle due to the fact they are both from different classes. She falls in love with Justin, a fellow pyromancer. *Liam faces off with his old arch-rival Zainii, and succumbs to becoming the dark version of Odin to defeat her. This Odin wrecks havoc upon both sides until Clair snaps Liam out of it. *Dante is ordered by the Warrior of Twilight to build stronger weapons for his side. *Zak's mistrust towards Kayle and Jesilyn starts to get the better of him. Kajira has also grown to hate Jesilyn, having grown tired of her all-too-cool attitude during their last encounter. The 7th Cycle *Neydro is ordered by the Warrior of Twilight to find and bring in Colt, but instead discovers the plot to overthrow Eris and informs this to his comrades. *Liam is appointed captain of a group of Warriors of Twilight called The Storm Division and leads them to battle with Bunyan who is leading his own group of Warriors of Madness. *Elsewhere during that battle, Kayle and the Unknown face off once again. *Oavyce is assassinated by Avec during the battle, but Francis resurrects him again shortly afterwards. The 8th Cycle The 9th Cycle *Taarin encounters and battles Hale, then comes to pity him. Hale, in turn, has become interested in him. The 10th Cycle *WoT summons Felix, Yala, and Denzil to help even the odds, following Draken's death in the 8th cycle and Noelle's defection in the 9th. The 11th Cycle The 12th Cycle The 13th Cycle Handy Dandy Guide